War Machine (2019 Film)
''-"Overlooked B''lack characters have been the sidekick for long enough. It's time for us to finally take the lead." - Lena Waithe War Machine ''(sometimes referred to ''Rhodey, or Rhodes)'' ''is an upcoming 2019 American superhero, comedy, science fiction action-adventure film created by Anthony Bausal from J.A.B. Productions produced by Disney and Marvel Studios and distributed by. It is based Iron Man's sidekick, Rhodey http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/War_Machine. This film will also include new star rising to fame, Taron Egerton from the Kingsman Franchise and Sing aswell as the comedian Kevin Hart. It is planned to be released in March 3rd, 2019 for the USA, March 8th, 2019 for Canada, and March 15th, 2019 for Worldwide. This film will be a big part in the MCU(Marvel Cinematic Universe) The film was a success at the box office, It is one of the highest grossing Marvel films of all time. One all 3 Iron Man movies were a success and people wanted more of Rhodey, this movie was made Synopsis After Tony lets Rhodey take over his job for a year to spend more time with Pepper Potts things get hectic at Stark Industries and Tony's city of Malibu. Dangerous villians like Justin Hammer and The Controller take advantage of Tony's absense and wreak havok on the town. When this takes place it is up to Rhodey, who is now the leader of Stark headquarters to stop them and save the city reintroducing many different suits such as the Iron Patriot Plot After Credit Scene Cast * Don Cheadle as War Machine - main character * The Controller * Taron Egerton as Justin Hammer * Kevin Hart * Robert Downy Jr. as Tony Stark * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Dan Stevens as Doctor Doom * * TBD as Additional Voices #1 * TBD as Additional Voices #2 * TBD as Additional Voices #3 * TBD as Additional Voices #4 More Coming Soon! Production Development Writing Writing on the film began in Late 2018. However, the script is still in-progress. It has also been announced that it will be written by Anthony Bausal. Filming Coming Soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Release Dates In Theaters * March 3rd, 2019 (USA) * March 8th, 2019 (Canada) * March 15th, 2019 (Worldwide) Home Media * May 2nd, 2019 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * May 9th, 2019 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (UK, Worldwide) * January 17th, 2020 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) * January 24th, 2020 (Netflix) (Worldwide) Bonus Features The Bonus Features will include with Blu-Ray only. Here is a list of Special Features from the film. Rating This film has been rated PG-13 due to: Action: * Mild Peril * Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor * Mild Language *Well for starters, Kevin Hart is in the movie Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers Teaser Trailer Movie Transcript Theatrical Short Film Openings (In Cinemas) March 15th 2019 Merchandise Subway Toys You can get War Machine, Justin Hammer, Tony Stark, The Controller, and more Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags, Backpacks Coming soon! Vinyl Coming soon! Action Figures Coming soon! LEGO ''' '''LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: War Machine Sets Coming soon! Promotional Sets Coming soon! Variant Logos * Disney * Marvel Studios * J.A.B. Productions Featured Song See article: Unstoppable The song is sang by Taylor Swift. Outtakes See Page: War Machine: The Movie/Outtakes (page coming soon) An outtake is a humorous reel of forgotten, ruined and reworked scenes of the cast. Reception Box Office The Film made a lot at the box office Critical Response Within it's first week of release, War Machine gained positive acclaim by both critics and audiences and has received an 92% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes as the consensus says "War Machine is a new type of movie in the MCU that you don't see everyday, this is a unique movie that brings its lesser known or noticed characters to existence in an entertaining and funny way" This movie also has a 85% rating on Metacritic. The film was given a Best Superhero Feature nomination during the Annie Awards of 2019. It also received a rating of 9.3/10 on IMDB, and a 4.2/5 on Common Sense Media. User Reviews Awards and nominations The Movie Idea Awards Netflix has announced that in early 2020 War Machine will be on there Sequels None yet Prequels Iron Man 3 Copyright Disney and J.A.B. Productions have accepted the rights to use the term Marvel, War Machine, etc. They also accepted the rights to use Marvel characters in the film. The characters and the terms are owned by Marvel Studios. The names and looks of the characters that did not originate from Marvel Comics/Studios belongs to its respective owners. © 2019 Disney, Marvel, and J.A.B. Productions. All rights reserved. Gallery Trivia Polls Do you think this movie should actually be made? Yes, it should be made! Maybe... Nope Have you ever wanted a War Machine Movie? Yeah! Maybe... No! Do you agree with the story and characters put in the film? Yes the characters and story are perfect! Maybe... Nope, needs improvement Should there be a sequel to War Machine? Yes, that would be awesome! Maybe... Nope, no sequels needed How do you feel about Taron Egerton playing Justin Hammer? Great!!!! Its okay No, some one else should play him! What do you think will happen after the film releases? Peace! Theaters will be crowded. Nothing. External Links